cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bryan Cranston
Bryan Cranston (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead Space'' (1991) [Dr. Frank Darden]: Decapitated when the alien rips his head off. *''Terror Tract'' (2000) [Ron Gatley]: Shot to death (off camera) by his daughter (Katelin Peterson) as he yells at her to give him the gun; we only hear the shot over an exterior shot of the house. *''Drive'' (2011) [Shannon]: Bleeds to death after Albert Brooks slashes Bryan's arms in Ryan's garage. His body is shown again later on when Ryan Gosling discovers him. *''John Carter'' (2012) '[''Powell]: Mortally wounded in a battle with apache warriors; he dies of his wounds after Taylor Kitsch is teleported to Mars and his skeleton is shown later on when Taylor returns to Earth. *Total Recall (2012)' [''Chancellor Cohaagen]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death (along with his remaining cohorts) when Colin Farrell detonates the explosives he had placed on The Fall ship, causing it to crash, after having been stabbed in the stomach with his own blade by Colin earlier. *''Godzilla (2014)'' [Joe Brody]: Mortally wounded when the platform he is standing on collapses, caused by the tremors of the Male Muto emerging from its cocoon; he dies of his wounds in a helicopter while talking to his son (Aaron Taylor-Johnson). TV Deaths *''Murder, She Wrote: Menace, Anyone? (1986)'' [Brian East]: Killed in an explosion after Betsy Russell puts a bomb in Linda Hamilton's car, expecting Linda to be killed. *''Matlock: The Marriage Counselor (1991)'' [Dr. Harding Fletcher]: Shot to death by Jenny Wright, Kim Johnston Ulrich and Mary-Margaret Humes; the shooting is shown from the (then unknown) killer's point of view and is only revealed when Andy Griffith reveals the information in the court room. *''Babylon 5: The Long Night (1997)'' [Captain Ericsson]: Killed (off-screen) by the Shadows, along with the rest of his ship, as a sacrifice in order to draw the Shadows into a conflict with the Vorlons elsewhere. *''The X-Files: Drive (1998)'' [Patrick Crump]: Head explodes after his eardrum bursts from being exposed to sub-sonic alien parasite (as David Duchovny tries to save him). *''Archer: Space Race Part II'' (2012; animated) [Anthony Drake]: Shot in the head by Pam (voiced by Amber Nash). *''Breaking Bad: Felina (2013)'' [Walter White]: Shot in the back by a ricochet bullet from his own automatic gun that he used against Michael Bowen and the rest of his gang, as Bryan is trying to shield Aaron Paul from the gunfire; he dies from his injuries while surveying Bowen's meth lab as the police arrive. Gallery Cohaagen's death.png|Bryan Cranston in Total Recall article-2443984-18638E7200000578-373_634x429.jpg|Bryan Cranston in Breaking Bad: Felina Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Academy Award Nominees